SVT 1
Sveriges Radio TV 1956-1969 In 1956, the Swedish broadcaster Radiotjänst changed its name to Sveriges Radio. The television service changed its name to Sveriges Radio TV. During the 1950s and 1960s, Sweden had only one television channel, and hence no apparent need to distinguish it from other channels. As a channel logo they used Sveriges Radio's distinctive SR logo. As station ident they used an art deco image of central Stockholm. Sverige Radio TV1 1969-1980 1969-1975 On December 5, 1969, Sweden got its second television channel in TV2, and the first channel became TV1. The two channels got similar logos which represented the two numerals 1 and 2. It was used until 1980. 1975-1980 SVT TV1/Kanal 1 1980-1996 Sveriges Television (SVT) was created in the late 1970s to run the two state controlled television channels, which up until that point had been a part of Sveriges Radio. SVT received its first logo in 1980. It was designed by Sid Sutton and came with logos for each of the channels. 1980-1987 The logos consisted of three-striped letters. The stripes were coloured red, blue and green, but the logos could also be seen in one colour. 1987-1994 On August 31, 1987, TV1 was renamed Kanal 1 as part of a reorganisation within SVT which moved most programmes made in Stockholm to the first channel, while all programmes made around the country were placed in TV2. With the new name came new graphics which was probably one of the first attempts at creating a more elaborate cohesive design for the channel. 1994-1996 The last look for Kanal 1 was introduced in 1994. The most significant part of this look was the reintroduction of the in-vision continuity announcers. SVT1 1996 In January 1996, the organisations behind SVT's two channels were merged and they were renamed SVT1 and SVT2. As a result of the merger, the channels got new logos and graphics on January 8, 1996. For the following five years, the graphics would be completely generic and identical on both channels, with the exception of the logo. Indeed, SVT made no effort to distinguish the channels on the programming side either. The first logos had the SVT logo in a black rectangle with the channel's numeral in a blue or green box. 1996–1997 The first incarnation of the merged channel structure's identity was shortlived and was replaced after ten months in October 1996. The new version was more elaborate and came with a new orchestral theme music and new channel logos. The logo was in circle. 1997–2001 Yet another logo change was made in the Spring of 1997. This time, the numerals were put on top of blue balls. 2001–2003 By the turn of the century, SVT considered it hard or impossible to use to old striped logo in moving graphics. British design agency English & Pockett were chosen to create the new identity, which was centered around a new corporate symbol, However, the "starflower", created by Darrell Pockett and Timothy Wilkinson. SVT1's logo and graphics got orange and red colours. A big sofa was created for the idents, which featured presenters from the channel. Both SVT1 and SVT2 used two logos during this period: A simpler logo with a numeral and the starflower in a square, and one logo which was used for idents featuring the starflower in the middle with the channel name to its left. In January 2003 to October 2003, SVT1 still use this logo while SVT2 given a new look. 2003–2008 SVT1 received a makeover in the autumn of 2003. 2008–2012 A new look for SVT's channels launched on August 25, 2008. The new logos were designed by Liberty Stockholm. The graphics and idents for SVT1 were created by Dallas Sthlm. The idents feature object of relevance to SVT1's programming. As the camera moves, an orange "1" figure is revealed. The new music for the idents was created by Dead Mono. 2012–2016 In 2012, the purple background has been removed and "SVT" was recolored grey. The "1" is red instead of orange. 2016-present Category:Television Channels In Sweden Category:SVT Category:Sweden